


give me fire, i'm a fighter (give me love, i'm your lover)

by nomadicbeard



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Trailer, Fix-It, Getting Back Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, based off THAT LOOK tony gave steve in the most recent trailer, shoddy quantum suits that did not factor in the fact that Tony wants to climb Steve like a tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomadicbeard/pseuds/nomadicbeard
Summary: “Oh my god,” he repeats when he breaks away. “Oh my god you really have no idea how fucking hot you were back there? That whole fight for our lives speech? I’m pretty sure 90% of the people in that room wanted to rip your clothes off”After Steve's speech, Tony's feeling nostalgic–among other things.





	give me fire, i'm a fighter (give me love, i'm your lover)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Tony's look of absolute thirst during the trailer. 
> 
> As always, unbetaed. If you spot any mistakes please do let me know. 
> 
> Title from Chameleon by Michela 
> 
> I think it straddles the borderline between mature and explicit. But I put explicit just to be safe. Enjoy!

“Oh my god come here.” Tony says, dragging Steve into the bathroom, backing him up against one of the sinks. 

 

“What?” Steve says, laughing, “What did I do?”

 

Tony leans forward and swallows Steve’s laugh in his own lips. “Oh my god,” he repeats when he breaks away. “Oh my god you really have no idea how fucking _hot_ you were back there? That whole _fight for our lives_ speech? I’m pretty sure 90% of the people in that room wanted to rip your clothes off.”

 

Steve gives him a Look, it’s a Look that Tony recognises, one of those patented Steve Rogers Looks. His lips pursed in what appears to be mock-seriousness but in reality Tony can see the laughter bubbling up around the eyes. 

 

God, he loves him 

 

Tony can’t help himself, he moves forward again hungry for more. He’s missed this, the rhythm of their lips, their bodies shifting instinctually to align. Being with Steve is as easy as breathing. He crowds Steve back against the sink, the quantum suit is tight, uncomfortably so. Tony can’t help but blame the flaw in the engineering. Obviously forgot to factor in for quickies in the bathroom on missions. 

 

When they break away their both breathless and hard. Tony’s hands travel up, into Steve’s hair and tugging, eliciting a moan. 

 

“I want you,” Steve blurts out

 

“Well I would fucking hope so,” Tony says, rolling his eyes and pressing into Steve as if to make a point. Steve gives a sub vocal whine at the movement. “I was worried the blond had put you off.” 

 

“Nothing could ever put me off you,” Steve whispers into the air they share. It sounds like a secret, it sounds like a confession. It sounds like something Tony’s not prepared to deal with. 

 

Instead, he exploits the tried and tested method of ignoring it. Leaning up, pressing them together from head to toe. 

 

“I could suck you off,” Tony whispers against Steve’s lips, light and teasing. Steve used to love his mouth after all. 

 

Steve shakes his head at the suggestion though, “I want you up here,” he says, arms around Tony’s back, gentle hands pressing into his shoulders. “I want you with me.” 

 

“I’m always with you,” Tony admits. “Always, Steve.” 

 

They turn their attention to each other’s quantum suits, the fiddly zips that accompany them. Tony smirks when he manages to win against Steve’s zip first and revels in leaning in, fastening his mouth to the base of Steve’s throat while he slides his hand down Steve’s exposed front. 

 

Steve exhales, a harsh sudden movement of the chest. “Give me chance, Tony.” 

 

Too bad Tony Stark doesn’t play fair. 

 

Tony reaches down, drawing out Steve’s cock. It’s just as he remembered, big but not impressively so. The veins stand out in sharp relief. It stand straight, to attention. The perfect little solider. 

 

Tony leans in again, returning the red mark he’d left on Steve’s throat, his hand still around the base of Steve’s cock. 

 

“Tony,” Steve sighs, throat arching back, exposing more delectable skin for Tony to capitalise on.

 

Tony sets to work, moving his hand just the way he remember Steve likes. It’s not long before Steve’s breath is coming in static bursts, his hands tighten and release on Tony’s shoulder. 

 

“Come on soldier,” Tony says, moving his mouth to Steve’s ear. “Come for me.”

 

Steve cries out, a sound that tugs on the threads of Tony’s memory. He spills into Tony’s hand, whole body shuddering.

 

“Good?” Tony asks, turning his lips into Steve’s ear. 

 

“Your turn,” Steve whispers, and that’s all the warning Tony has before Steve’s hands make their way up to the zip, dragging it down in one motion and gripping Tony’s cock. 

 

A static shock jumps up Tony’s spine and he almost collapses into the giant mass of Steve in front of him. Steve’s hand starts to move and Tony almost loses his mind. He’d forgotten, somehow he’d gone and forgotten how damn good this was, how damn good they were. 

 

It doesn’t take long, Steve lips brushing against Tony’s neck before sucking hard and Tony’s whites out. He’s vaguely aware of crying out, of chanting a litany of _Steve_ and _please_ over and over again.Pleasure ricochets down his spine and short-circuits his body with the explosive power of a dying star. 

 

Awareness comes back in stages, Tony’s hands gripping onto Steve’s arms, Steve’s face in his neck. They stand there, breathing hard, their chests rising and falling in tandem. 

 

“The beard Steve,” he whines, rubbing the side of his chin against Steve’sfrustratingly beard-less cheek “Why didn’t you keep the fucking beard?” 

 

Steve sighs into the side of Tony’s neck, a soft exhale of breath that makes Tony shiver. 

 

“Because it reminded me of when you weren’t there,” Steve whispers into their quiet afterglow. “It reminded me of how I fucked up—how I lost you.” 

 

Tony runs a hand up from Steve’s shoulders, across the smooth planes of his face and forces him up, to look at Tony. “Sweetheart,” he says, almost stumbling over the half-familiar word. “You have me. You have me from now until Thanos bashes my head in. Even then I’m not too sure you’re getting rid of me.” 

 

Steve huffs, “Tony,” he reprimands, although his eyes are smiling. His face is filled with a fondness that Tony had half-forgotten. 

 

“I’m serious,” Tony says, “I love you.”

 

Steve smiles, a shaft of sunlight breaking through the clouds, “I’ll love you for the rest of my life.” he says, a simple admission quietly spoken, yet it still manages to take Tony’s breath away. 

 

The rest of their lives, whether that be a day, a week, a month a year or, Tony allows himself to hope, maybe they’ll win. Maybe they’ll have decades. 

 

However long they have left, it doesn’t matter. Because they know now, their lives are intertwined so closely they might as well be one. 

 

Tony is Steve’s and Steve is Tony’s. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you reading! If there are any mistakes please let me know in the comments! Any feedback/constructive criticism is welcome, as always.
> 
> Find me here: [nomadicbeard.tumblr.com](https://nomadicbeard.tumblr.com)


End file.
